Singing with the stars
by Smazzle
Summary: Kanata loves Miyu, but has difficulty in telling her so. How will he do it? (first story, so please please review, I need to know whether its good or not and i need tips, suggestions and criticism, positive AND negative )


**Disclaimer: I dont own Daa! Daa! Daa!, though i wish i did...**

**Thanx Saionji Miyu for correcting my grammar errors!**

**~~~~x~~~~**

"Yay! I can't believe it! I got through the auditions! Woohoo! ", a blond girl was telling (well, rather screaming) her two friends, as they stood outside Heiomachi Concert Hall. The blond girl, with her long hair reaching below her waist and with deep emerald green eyes (which were gleaming with joy at the moment), was Miyu Kozuki, a student of Heimachi Elementary School. Her short haired brunette friend, with her boyish yet cute face, was Nanami Tenchi, and the one with dark green hair, tied into two braids, was Aya Konishi, who had her eyes constantly open for a good plot for her plays. And apparently, she'd had one of her brainwaves right now….

"Say guys, won't this make a great plot? JOURNEY OF A SCHOOLGIRL FROM OBSCURITY TO FAME AND GLAM! And obviously, Miyu will be the lead!", Aya had started, but her friends did not respond, other than the expression on their faces, which clearly read, "NOT AGAIN!"

"Miyu Kozuki? ", said someone, coming up to them. It was the show's director, Keiji Mizoguchi.

Oops, I forgot to tell you readers about the show. It is Japan's Singing Star talent hunt. The winner would have the chance to sing with Reiko, the most talented pop star of this generation. Participants were to be selected by auditions, and 20 would be selected for the show. From all over Heiomachi, people in the age group 14-18 had come to participate in the auditions. And, from Heiomachi, Miyu and one other kid had been selected. No wonder Miyu was so excited when she heard that she was selected.

The show's director was saying, "Miyu Kozuki, congratulations, I must say. A very beautiful voice and a lot of talent you've got there. However, you'll also need a lot of confidence, practice and hard work, I hope you understand. Reiko is one of a kind, so you have to try to make the best of your capabilities. Now, please come into the auditorium, as we will be giving you and your competitor the instructions about the next round." Miyu was still unable to believe her good luck. She took as deep breath, and tightly holding her friends' hands, turned to go into the auditorium.

"Miyu, hey!", called out someone from far.. running towards them. It was the guy with messy brown hair, and auburn eyes that could make any girl go weak in the knees. It was Kanata Saionji. He was accompanied by his friends, raven haired Santa Kuroso and blond Nozomu Hikarigaoka. Rushing to Miyu and the other two girls were, he stopped and panting, said, "Miyu, I'm so sorry I couldn't make it to the auditions. Our basketball match was delayed, as the other team arrived late. I'm so so so sorry. Terribly sorry. How did your auditions go? ", looking hopefully into Miyu's eyes, expecting the good news, that she had been selected. But Miyu decided to play with him. "Umm, well, I... ". "What do you mean by your 'Umm, well, I'? Oh come on tell us...". Miyu try to make her face look as pitiful as it could, and suddenly broke out into a huge grin. "Of course, I made it, you idiot! ", and jumped at him, hugging him tightly, before anyone could realize what just happened. Miyu was so glad that she did not notice what she did. Kanata, taken aback, turned beetroot red, however, he felt a warmth inside him that he could not understand. But he was extremely happy for Miyu, and in a fit of joy, he hugged back Miyu tightly, before letting go of her.

"Look out, Christine's coming! ", said Nanami, glancing behind her friends to see the pink haired half-French, half-Japanese girl coming towards them. Christine Hanakomachi had a HUGE crush on Kanata, and if she saw Miyu embracing Kanata, she would surely go into a fit of destruction. However, today, Christine did not seem perturbed by the fact that Miyu had hugged Kanata. She seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. The others looked at her, half scared at what might be going on in her mind, and half glad that she was not lapsing into one of her destructive moods. And to top it all, Christine seemed to be humming a light tune and was moving her head to the beat. As she gracefully sailed up to where the gang was standing, she suddenly started smiling unconscious of the others' stares. "Oh my God! I can't believe it! Wow! Wow! Keiji! Keiji! ". The others were confused, thinking why she was saying 'Keiji', when it was Kanata for whom she could do anything (literally, anything).

"Keiji who ?who is he ? Ok wait, this show's director is also called Keiji. Are you speaking of him? ", asked Miyu, utterly confused.

"OH! He is indeed Keiji Mizoguchi! And guess what,", she suddenly blushed, and lowered her face, "he just ASKED ME OUT! and he is oh so cute! Not cuter than you Kanata, but I am sure you would not mind if I went out with him? Would you? "

Kanata was about to answer, "As if I care", secretly hoping that this Keiji guy would keep Christine permanently to himself, so that she would stop hyperventilating at everything he did, but out loud, he said, "Of course not, I'm sure you will have a lot of fun with him."

"Oh THANK YOU! I really hoped that you would say so, you know, I shall always think about you anyways, so don't worry." (not that Kanata worried. )

"But this Keiji, isn't he twenty one? I mean isn't he too old for you?", asked Nanami.

"He is not too old. Twenty one is not too old in any way. And besides, I'm going to be fifteen in two months, so I'm not that young for him. Oh I am so happy! ", said Christine, as she danced round and round.

"Ok. Lets go in guys, or I'll be late for the instructions, come on in!", Miyu said, dragging in the others with her into the huge hall. Along with their group, she noticed that another group was also present, giggling and talking, surrounding a brunette boy, who seemed to enjoy all the attention to himself. Other than that there were many others seated, most of them part of the audience who had been invited to listen to the contestants as they made their official entry into the competition, and some journalists, to cover the event. She missed her mom and dad, who were at this time, in America. On the stage, there was the director, Keiji, who waved at them as they entered (so Miyu thought, but she remembered that he was actually waving at Christine, who looked as if she would burst trying to hide her blush), and the show's host, Ryu Yanagawa. The group walked up to the front of the stage. Ryu cleared his throat in a bid to get everyone's attention, and spoke into the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, we are here to know the result of the auditions. Congratulations, and a big round of applause, for Miyu Kozuki, and Takahiro Otake! Will you please come upon stage ?", Ryu Yanagawa said into the microphone. "Go, Miyu, go! You can do it!"- Miyu's friends started cheering her as Miyu proceeded towards the stage, after making a quick glance at Kanata, who gave her his warmest smile, making Miyu comfortable, and removing any fear she had had about the competition.

Kanata, all this time, was positively beaming. Miyu was after all, his most favourite person, although she did not know that. Right now, he was very proud of his Miyu, and he was secretly hoping that he could tell her about his feelings. However, in spite of his open appreciation of Miyu, he was a shy guy who had been having a hard time putting his feelings across to the very adorably dense Miyu. However, that would soon change...

~~~~x~~~~

**Author's note**: Its my very first story and I have no idea whether you readers will like it or not. Please tell me whether I should continue it. And you can also give me suggestions to incorporate in the story. Well here's hoping you guys like it!


End file.
